Una nueva vida
by dana uzumaki
Summary: Lazuri Ningen, es golpeada y humillada por su novio. Fudou Akio. Shuya Goenji solo quiere protegerla con su vida y alejarla de esa bestia para poderla amar, aceptando a un bebe que no es suyo pero sin embargo amara como tal. Todo parece ir bien pero luego de unos años Fudou vuelve a aparecer exigiendo explicaciones. Es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que me vaya bien.
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva vida

-¿Por qué no lo denuncias? – me pregunto mi mejor amigo Goenji mientras me curaba mis heridas.

-tengo miedo… – conteste con total sinceridad.

-no puedes seguir viviendo así – puso las vendas y el alcohol en la mesa que había en la sala. – ¿acaso no te das cuenta que si sigues así terminaras muerta?

Guarde silencio, tenía razón, no podía seguir viviendo así pero tenía miedo, miedo a que Akio me hiciera más daño de lo normal. Me levante y me observe en el espejo, parecía que había estado en el mismo infierno, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, mis labios sangraban y mi ojo se estaba poniendo morado, me asuste aunque no tanto ya que había estado peor en otras situaciones, ya no quería vivir así, no comprendía porque Akio se comportaba de esa manera tan salvaje, él no era así cuando empezamos a salir, al contrario era muy detallista y considerado pero luego de un año de relación las cosas empezaron a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, cada vez que él llegaba a la casa en vez de besarme o decirme que me amaba, me golpeaba sin motivo alguno, no podía seguir así. Me senté de nuevo en el sofá preguntándome que haría y más en un momento tan delicado como este, Goenji estaba observándome preocupado, él siempre había sido un buen amigo, era el único que sabía de los golpes que Akio me daba, recordé cuando yo le dije, obviamente se puso muy furioso y me dio la idea de denunciarlo pero no le hize caso, en estos momentos me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberlo denunciado cuando empezó, tal vez no hubiera sufrido tanto y ahora mi vida sería diferente pero el amor y las falsas promesas que Akio me daba sobre cambiar me cegaron.

-Shuya…no sé qué hacer

-Yo sí sé que puedes hacer, denunciarlo – me dijo algo molesto.

-No es tan fácil – me excuse.

-claro que es fácil – exclamo poniéndose de pie tratando de calmarse. – podrías ahora tomar el teléfono, llamar a la policía, decirle que está pasando y el problema se termina

-No puedo – susurre.

-¿Por qué? – me grito molesto, sabía que la situación lo enfadaba más de lo normal, ya no había más excusas era hora de decirle toda la verdad.

-Porque estoy embarazada – dije rompiendo en llanto y a la vez impresionándolo.

-¿Hablas enserio? – logro decir mientras se sentaba de nuevo a mi lado abrazándome.

-Sí, estoy embarazada, me entere hace unos días, esa es la razón por la cual no me ido de este infierno porque tengo miedo que Fudou le haga daño a mi bebe

-Te comprendo – tomo una de mis manos. – sé que debe de ser difícil para ti, pero este bebe debe ser la razón por la cual debes irte de una vez por todas

-¿Y a dónde quieres que vaya? No he visto a mis padres por mucho tiempo, no tengo más familia además si los viera estoy completamente segura de que no me apoyarían – le dije muy segura haciendo que el bajara la cabeza pero rápidamente la levanto, entrelazando nuestras manos.

-tal vez ellos no…pero yo si

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir Goenji?

-Lazuri tal vez esto sea sorprendente para ti pero no puedo ocultarlo más, yo te amo – me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, hablaba enserio, me sorprendí demasiado que solo me limite a escuchar – quiero estar contigo a cada momento, apoyarte en todo lo que necesites pero lo que más quiero es ser el padre de ese bebe, te juro que no le faltara nada y lo amare como si fuera mío

-¿estas demente? – exclame parándome del sofá. – como podría darte una responsabilidad que no te pertenece, no soy egoísta

-una cosa es que tú me la des y otra muy diferente que yo te la esté pidiendo

-de todas formas, tú no puedes amarme

-claro que puedo – se levantó del sofá mirándome. – sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es una locura pero eso lo que quiero, no te quiero obligar a corresponder a mis sentimientos pero al menos dame una oportunidad

-Goenji yo… no sé qué decir

-solo una – se acercó a mí me acaricio mi mejilla suavemente. – y prometo no decepcionarte, si aceptas podemos casarnos para que él bebe lleve mi apellido

-pero no te has puesto a pensar que esta decisión podría arruinar tu vida, tu carrera – el hizo silencio. – ¿Cómo se lo explicaras a tu padre? ¿A tus amigos? ¿A todo el mundo?

-podríamos decir que tuvimos un romance y bueno…tu sabes, que solo paso

-no lo sé, no quiero que por culpa de mis decisiones arruines tu vida

-no la arruinaras, ni tu ni él bebe – me acaricio el vientre de manera suave y delicada, al momento en que sentíamos como él bebe pateaba como si estuviera de acuerdo con la idea, observe a Goenji, se había puesto muy feliz al sentir las pequeñas pataditas en su mano, estaba muy entusiasmado por la idea de que iba a tener un "hijo" conmigo, lo pensé muchas veces y llegue a la conclusión de que si aceptaba la propuesta de Goenji, mi vida entera iba a cambiar y mi bebe tendría la oportunidad de tener un buen ejemplo paternal además de que en un futuro no muy lejano podría enamorarme de Goenji.

-Shuya – lo llame a lo que despejo su mirada de mi vientre a mi rostro. – Acepto – dije con una sonrisa mientras el hacía lo mismo.

-te juro que no te arrepentirás – dijo para acercarse lentamente a mi rostro, rozando mis labios para luego besarme.

Era una sensación indescriptible sentir sus labios sabor vainilla sobre los míos, no sabía que hacer simplemente no quería detener ese beso por nada en el mundo, lo disfrute demasiado. Al separarnos del beso una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras Goenji me miraba dulcemente y me tomaba de la mano saliendo de aquella que antes era mi casa, por un momento pensé en cómo se tomaría Akio mi manera de huir tan repentinamente, eso hizo que me sintiera asustada, temía a su reacción pero luego observe a Goenji y saber que lo tenía a mi lado me tranquilizo, de cierta forma me hacía sentir protegida. Pidió un taxi dándole la dirección de la casa de su padre, sabía lo que venía después, él estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a su padre, iba a arriesgar su juventud para estar conmigo, para tener un papel que no le pertenece. Llegamos a la casa de su padre y me detuve en la puerta, no iba a ser fácil todo esto pero Goenji estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, él igual se detuvo justo a mi lado tomándome la mano.

-¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? – pregunte creyendo que recapacitaría las cosas.

-si – respondió para luego tocar el timbre.

-aun puedes arrepentirte

-no me arrepiento de nada y mucho menos ahora que le diré la noticia a mi padre

No dije nada solo me limite a asentir, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la nana de Goenji quien al verlo lo abrazo cariñosamente a su lado estaba Yuuka saludando de la misma manera a su hermano.

-onii-chan, ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto señalándome.

-ella es Lazuri Ningen

-buenas noches Srita. Ningen – me dijo la nana de Goenji. – Yuuka saluda por favor

-hola Lazuri – me sonrió para después quedarse observando la mano de Goenji y la mía. – tú y mi onii-chan son novios, ¿verdad?

-etto… – me sonroje levemente.

-nana, ¿mi padre está aquí? – pregunto Goenji salvándome de responder.

-si hijo está en la sala, pasen por favor – nos hizo pasar a la casa, aún seguía tomada de la mano de Goenji quien me dirigió hacia la sala en donde estaba su padre tranquilamente leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-veo que ya llegaste Shuya – dijo mientras dejaba el periódico aun lado y ponía la taza en la mesa de centro.

-si – contesto mientras me daba un pequeño apretón en la mano dando a entender que estaba nervioso.

-tranquilo… – susurre haciendo que él se calmara.

-también veo que trajiste compañía dime, ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo como intentándome examinar, iba a contestar pero no pude.

-ella es Lazuri, mi novia – contesto Goenji por mi mientras observábamos la expresión de su padre.

-no sabía que tenías novia Shuya, supongo que la trajiste para presentarla a la familia, ¿no es así?

-no es por eso – dijo mientras de nuevo apretaba mi mano inconscientemente.

-¿entonces porque? – pregunto su padre algo intrigado.

-padre – hablo con dificultad tratando de calmar su respiración. – la razón por la cual traje a Lazuri aquí es porque… - bajo la mirada para después levantarla y mirar a su padre con mucha seguridad. – ella está embarazada

Narra Goenji

Mi padre abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras que había dicho segundos antes hasta que después su mirada cambio de una sorprendida a una furiosa, estaba decepcionado de mí, lo podía leer en sus ojos pero ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba seguro de mi decisión y por nada ni nadie la iba a cambiar.

-¿Qué dices Shuya? Si es una broma no es graciosa – me dijo con una voz muy fuerte levantándose del sofá y mirándome desafiante.

-no es ninguna broma – me levante del sofá devolviéndole la mirada. – Lazuri está embarazada y él bebe es mío, me hare responsable y cumpliré como el hombre que soy

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que puedes arruinar tu futuro?

-estoy consciente de lo que estoy diciendo padre y antes que digas algo más te digo que no me importa lo que tú o las demás personas digan

-¿y cómo piensas hacerte responsable de un bebe?

-trabajare

-¿en qué? Porque te aviso que no te seguiré pagando tus estudios mucho menos te daré trabajo en la clínica

-no necesito trabajar en la clínica para conseguir dinero y de los estudios no te preocupes no los necesitaré más porque hace una semana me llamaron de la selección de Brasil y me pidieron unirme al equipo a lo cual yo acepte

-no puedes aceptar, necesitas mi permiso para poder irte

-no es necesario tu permiso solo mi aceptación a la selección brasileña

-Shuya te prohíbo irte mucho menos que te hagas cargo de ese bebe, eres joven para que te hagas cargo de una responsabilidad tan grande

-tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer

-soy tu padre por lo tanto me debes de obedecer

-igual yo seré padre – exclame. – Yo decido sobre la vida, el futuro y el bienestar de mi hijo – ayude a Lazuri a levantarse del sofá teníamos que irnos, ella se estaba poniendo mal y una confrontación como esta podía hacerle daño tanto a ella como al bebe. – y para tu información me casare con ella no por él bebe que viene en camino sino porque la amo – dije para después caminar a la entrada pero me detuve un momento volteando a ver a mi padre. – solo quería que te enteraras antes de irme, adiós padre

Salí de la casa sintiéndome un verdadero padre. Nadie podría dudar de lo seguro que estoy por tener un hijo per sobre todo por estar con Lazuri. Cuidarla protegerla y amarla.

-vamos, ya sé a dónde podemos ir y criar a nuestro hijo – sonreí y sin más la besé caminando hacia aquel lugar que sería nuestro hogar.

En donde comenzaríamos una nueva vida.


	2. Atsuya Fubuki

Capítulo 2: Atsuya Fubuki

Narra Lazuri

Llegamos a la casa que Goenji me había dicho. Era una casa muy grande de 3 pisos con un enorme patio y varios jardines. Si, la casa perfecta para formar una familia.

Me adentre en ella sigilosamente como si fuera una ladrona. Aun no podía creer que todo eso sea mío, bueno también de Goenji, claro, pero lo que no entiendo es que como puede tener una casa tan lujosa como esa y no vivir en ella.

-¿Feliz? – me pregunto mi "novio" abrazándome por detrás, sintiendo su pecho bien formado.

-Como no estarlo si te tengo a ti – respondí con una sonrisa.

-No sabes cuánto me haces feliz – me beso la mejilla para después tomarme de la mano. – ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Subimos los escalones, recorriendo un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación. Shuya me vendo los ojos diciéndome que era una sorpresa así que por lo tanto acepte. Cuando me quito la venda pude observar perfectamente aquella habitación, las paredes eran blancas al igual que las cortinas, había varios juguetes para recién nacido pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la pequeña cuna que había en el centro. Camine hacia ella para tocarla, era tan suave como el algodón, en pocas palabras era igual que la casa. Perfecta.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta – sonreí y lo mire. – aunque no entiendo porque tienes una cuna en tu casa

-No pienses mal – se apresuró a decir preocupado, temiendo que pensara otra cosa. – esta era la casa donde antes vivía y esta habitación era mía

-Supongo que era de cuando tu madre vivía, ¿no es así?

\- Si… – contesto tímido. – es la herencia que me dejo, bueno a mí y a Yuuka

-¿Tu padre no sospechara que viviremos aquí?

-No lo creo, hace años que ni si quiera se pasea por aquí

-Debe de ser doloroso para el

-Él siempre ha sido un hombre sin corazón – masculló.

-Shuya… – lo reprendí al expresarse de su padre de aquella manera.

-Lo siento pero al recordar cómo nos trató me pone furioso. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

-La pregunta sería ¿Cómo pudiste haberle dicho eso? – enarqué una ceja a lo que él solo rió.

-¿En verdad todavía sigues sorprendida? – me preguntó sinceramente llevándose las manos a los bolsillos mientras sonreía levemente.

-Si – me acerqué a él para después besarlo en los labios. – siempre estaré a deuda contigo

-No digas eso – susurró sobre mis labios. – Tu sabes porque lo hice – me beso de nuevo. – quiero una familia

-Podrías haberla tenido de otra manera

-¿Cómo?

-Declarándote antes que Fudou

-No me recuerdes a ese desgraciado – suspiró posando una de sus manos que estaban en sus bolsillos en mis mejillas en donde se encontraba un pequeño moretón. – mira lo que te hizo

-Basta Shuya, no tiene caso recordarlo

-Tienes razón – posó su otra mano en mi vientre sonriendo. – será una niña maravillosa al igual que su madre

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro que será una niña?

-Lo presiento

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todas las mujeres me aman – bromeó.

-Shuya Goenji tu broma es de un mal gusto – lo reprendí dándole la espalda. Claro que era de un mal gusto lo que decía y más enfrente de mí.

-Vamos – se acercó a mí abrazándome por detrás. – solo bromeaba

-Pues trata de no hacerlo tan seguido – le respondí con un puchero.

-Bien – me volteó con sus musculosos brazos. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

Lo miré detenidamente pensando en que pedirle, era muy obvio si decía que nada no me dejaría en paz hasta que le respondiera. ¿Qué podría pedirle? Si ya me ha dado más de lo que yo me imaginaba y mi conciencia me repetía que si le pedía cualquier otra cosa sería algo egoísta de mi parte hasta que una idea pasó por mi mente, era algo muy sencillo que no le costaría ni si quiera trabajo cumplir. Me acerque un poco más a él, pegando nuestros cuerpos y sintiendo nuestra respiración.

-Quédate a mi lado – respondí mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Para siempre…– dije y uní mis labios con los de él pasando mis manos por su cuello para evitar romper aquel contacto que simplemente hacia que perdiera la cordura.

-Cumpliré tus ordenes – me volvió a besar. – no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos vaya a separar

-¿Es una promesa?

-No – respondió sonriendo. – es un juramento

 **2 semanas después**

Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Shuya y yo hemos estado viviendo juntos, ha sido maravilloso estar a su lado, nuestra relación día con día se hace más fuerte y no miento, me he estado enamorando poco a poco de él, sus palabras y acciones me han demostrado que no me he equivocado en mi decisión.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo pensaba

-¿En qué?

-En cómo ha cambiado mi vida en estos últimos días – mordí una fresa que tenía en la mano. – Todo ha sido tan diferente pero de cierta forma me agrada – le dedique una sonrisa botando los residuos que quedaban de la fruta en un contenedor. Quise agarrar otra fresa pero Shuya me lo impidió.

-¿Qué?

-No debes de comer mucho

-¿Por qué? No me digas tienes miedo a que yo me ponga gorda y me vean a tu lado – bromeé causándole una leve risa.

-No es eso, sino que no creo que quieras que se te note el vientre cuando nos casemos y por cierto no haz escogido tu vestido de novia, ¿verdad?

-No…

-¿Y se puede saber porque no lo has hecho?

-Pues tú no me has dicho cuando es la boda – protesté dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Aproximadamente en 2 semanas – abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?! – grité levantándome del sofá. - ¡¿2 semanas?! Debes estar bromeando.

-Por supuesto que no

-¿Pero por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Si te lo dije

-¿Cuándo? Que yo no recuerdo

-Justo el día en que me dijiste del embarazo

-Ese día… – suspiré. – prefiero mejor olvidarlo

-¿Por qué? – me acaricio el vientre cuando tomé otra fresa.

-Pues a pesar de que fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida también es uno de los peores

-Por Fudou, ¿no es así?

-Si…– cerré los ojos para evitar llorar. – A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera aceptado tu propuesta – no pude más y empecé a llorar, Shuya me abrazó, susurrándose que no pensara en eso pero era inevitable, los recuerdos buenos y malos invadieron mi mente, convirtiendo mis sentimientos en un huracán de confusiones extremas.

No tenía duda de que estaba enamorada de Goenji pero a la vez lo estaba de Akio. ¿Es que acaso a mí me gustaba el dolor?

Abracé a Shuya con todas mis fuerzas, no quería separarme de él, pensaba que todo esto podría ser un sueño y que cuando despertara estaría de vuelta con la fiera de Fudou.

Con esos pensamientos quede profundamente dormida que ni sentí cuando Goenji me llevo en brazos a nuestra habitación hasta que sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, abrazándome mientras yo seguía soñando con la nueva vida que tendríamos justo cuando naciera nuestro bebé.

* * *

Narra Goenji

Los rayos de luz se posaron en mi cara despertándome. Era un nuevo día, observé a Lazuri entre mis brazos y no dude en sonreír admirando su belleza. Aun no podía creer que ella estuviera conmigo esperando a nuestro bebé.

Me levanté silenciosamente para no despertarla. Bajé las escaleras y fui directo al refrigerador de la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno; observé que había una nota en el calendario y no pude evitar sonreír al ver lo que decía.

 _Miércoles 28_

 _Primer ultrasonido_

 _Hora: 12:00 pm_

Hoy iríamos al médico para asegurarnos que todo estuviera bien, no quería que nada malo les pasara. Fui de nuevo a la habitación y entré para despertar a Lazuri, ella aún seguía dormida y no solo eso, estaba abrazando a un pingüino de peluche que hacía 1 semana que se lo había comprado.

 _Íbamos caminando por el centro comercial para empezar a comprar cosas para el bebé. Nos detuvimos a descansar un rato debido al cansancio que los 2 teníamos cuando de repente vi como Lazuri se levantó rápidamente de la banca en donde nos encontrábamos para dirigirse hacia una ventanilla en donde había un enorme pingüino con bufanda._

 _-Lo quiero – me dijo justo cuando llegue a su lado._

 _-¿Qué? – a decir verdad me había sorprendido sus palabras._

 _-Que lo quiero – me volteó a mirar, lanzándome una mirada de "si no me lo compras te mato", y eso sí que me puso nervioso._

 _-Bien – suspire sacándome mi billetera mientras ella corría por el pingüino como si fuera una niña. El dueño de la tienda se nos quedó mirando ante el comportamiento infantil de Lazuri pero no le tomé importancia, ella estaba feliz y eso era lo único que importaba._

Desde ese bendito día no ha dejado de dormir sin el pingüino o como ella lo llamo "Sr. Pingüi". No es que estuviera celoso simplemente que me tiene a mí para abrazarme en la noche y que no lo haga se siente feo. Pero a decir verdad fue algo bueno haberle comprado aquel regalo ya que cuando el entrenamiento acababa muy tarde y gracias a eso a veces ni podía llegar a dormir, me tranquilizaba al saber que tenía al "Sr. Pingüi" como protector.

La desperté sacudiéndola levemente por el hombro para después besarla dulcemente en los labios, deseándole en aquel acto los buenos días.

-¿Qué hora es? – me preguntó frotándose los ojos.

-Las 10:30 – le respondí pasándole un hermoso vestido blanco.

-Shuya todavía es temprano, déjame dormir otro rato – se lanzó de nuevo a la cama cubriéndose con la sabana la gran parte del cuerpo.

-No – tiré de la sabana para que los rayos del sol pudieran despertarla.

-Por favor – tomó una almohada "protegiéndose" de aquellos rayos solares. – tengo sueño

-Lo se cariño pero… – le quite la almohada lanzándola lejos. – hoy iremos al primer ultrasonido, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿No puede ser mañana? – ahora se cubrió con Pingüi, ahora si no había nada que hacer, ella ni si quiera me dejaba tocarlo y cuando lo hacía se molestaba y mucho.

-Lazuri Ningen muy pronto Sra. Goenji, te levantas ahora mismo o sino…– hable con voz fuerte pero al ver como ella se levantaba apretando los puños, supe que había hecho mal.

-¿O sino qué?

-No podremos ver a nuestro bebé – dije tratando de calmarla lo cual extrañamente resultó

-Bien – se empezó a vestir a regañadientes mientras murmuraba que los hombres éramos unos idiotas incomprensibles.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, salimos de nuestra habitación hasta llegar al comedor pero escuchar el sonido de la puerta del refrigerador abriéndose y cerrándose, me hizo sentir que algo andaba pasando.

-Shuya… – me hablo Lazuri al verme tomar uno de los bates de beisbol de colección que se encontraban en una vitrina mientras me acercaba a paso lento a la cocina.

-Ahora vuelvo

Caminé hacia la puerta de la cocina. Aun se escuchaba aquel ruido. Apreté con furia el bate, quien fuera se las vería con Shuya Goenji al haber rompido la gloriosa paz y tranquilidad de esta casa.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y empecé a golpear a aquel sujeto sin detenerme a tan si quiera fijarme quien era; escuché como el extraño se quejaba y como Lazuri me pedía que parara, cumplí su petición no sin antes darle otro golpe al sujeto dejándolo en el suelo. Lo observe detenidamente, su cabello era de color rosa y sus ojos se me hacían muy familiares al igual que la bufanda que traía puesta. Entonces fue ahí cuando reconocí de que se trataba, de nada más ni nada menos que de…

-¿Atsuya? – pregunte desconcertado.

-¿Tu qué crees? – me respondió molesto desde el suelo.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo en mi cocina?

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Desayuno

-Vete a desayunar a tu casa – respondí guardando el bate de nuevo en el estante.

-Vaya Shuu-Baka sí que tienes fuerza, un poco más y me mandas al otro mundo

-Por suerte no lo hizo – habló Lazuri entrando a cocina.

-Buenos días Lazuri – Atsuya le brindó una sonrisa. – ¿Cómo has estado?

-Excelente

-¿Enserió? – alzó una ceja. – yo no estaría excelente si estuviera al lado de Shuu-Baka, él es malo, ¿viste cómo me golpeó?

-Él tiene sus razones

-¡No lo defiendas! Que si dolió – se sobó la cabeza. – por suerte no me dio ningún golpe en mi precioso rostro

-Si fuera por mí, todavía estuvieras en el suelo

-¿Lo ves? – me señaló, escondiéndose detrás de Lazuri. – él es malo

-Al menos agradece que Lazuri me pidió que parara además tu tuviste la culpa, para que entras a mi casa sin permiso

-Atsuya Fubuki jamás pide permiso a nadie y aunque lo pidiera sé que tú jamás me lo darías

-Eso es cierto – lo apoyo Lazuri mirándome fijamente.

Ella tenía razón. Jamás aunque estuviera demente le daría permiso de entrar a mi casa a un idiota sin modales ni respeto por lo ajeno. Desearía nunca haberlo conocido pero ¡No! Tuvimos que toparnos con él y justo el maldito día en el cual compramos a Pingüi.

 _Salimos de la tienda luego de haberle comprado aquel pingüino, que a decir verdad ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo comprado porque ni si quiera me quiere tomar la mano. Ojala desapareciera. No ella sino el peluche._

 _Observo como Lazuri se queda estática, como si hubiese mirado un fantasma. Llego a su lado como puedo puesto que me había entretenido en insultar al pingüino sin moverme de mi sitio; la miro detenidamente, sus ojos están muy abiertos, sus manos empezaron a temblar justo cuando me señaló el origen de su nerviosismo y miedo._

 _-Fubuki… – me dijo a lo que igual que ella abrí los ojos asombrados._

 _En efecto se trataba de Fubuki aunque su cabello era de un color distinto al igual que su tipo de peinado pero descartando todo lo demás el que se tratase de Fubuki solo empeoraba la situación. Si él se llegara a dar cuenta de que Lazuri está conmigo armaría un gran conflicto porque sé que le diría a Endo, Endo se lo diría a Kidou y este no dudaría en decírselo a Fudou porque de seguro pensará que soy un degenerado al haberle "robado" la novia a su rival además desde que su hermana desapareció se ha vuelto algo comprensivo con el dolor y sufrimiento de los demás._

 _¿Fudou sufriendo?_

 _Eso nunca me lo he creído mucho menos después de todo lo que le hizo a Lazuri. Lo único que se merece es que en verdad sienta el verdadero dolor como el animal que es._

 _Observamos como Fubuki se da media vuelta a lo que en un movimiento rápido tomo del brazo a Lazuri y la alejo de aquel lugar, empezando a caminar para el lado opuesto; ella todavía está asustada y yo cansado de estar, literalmente, corriendo por todo el centro comercial solo para no toparnos con aquel que es mi amigo pero por la situación en la que estoy, se convierte en mi enemigo._

 _Pero al cruzar en una esquina nos encontramos con él._

 _Con Fubuki…_

 _Me sorprendí un poco al verlo con el cabello rosado, a decir verdad nunca me había imaginado que a Fubuki le gustara ese color pero lo que más me dejó sin palabras fue ver que se había puesto también pupilentes de color anaranjado y que estaba usando de nuevo su bufanda, la cual juró jamás volver a utilizar._

 _¿Qué le estaba pasando a ese tipo?_

 _No lo sé, pero eso no es lo importante porque ahora tenemos que darle explicaciones y suplicarle que no le diga a nadie sobre todo esto._

 _-Fubuki, te podemos explicar pero por favor no le digas a nadie que nos has visto – me apresuré a decir antes que preguntara que era lo que estaba pasando._

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y cómo es que saben mi apellido? Un momento – me observo primero a mí y luego a Lazuri para después mirarnos a ambos. – ustedes son del Inazuma Japón ¿no es así?_

 _-Si – lo miré extrañado. – ¿Por qué actúas como si no nos conocieras Fubuki?_

 _-Porque realmente no los conozco_

 _-Pero somos tus compañeros – le recordé._

 _-Creo que me están confundiendo con mi hermano_

 _-¿Hermano? – lo volví a observar pero esta vez más detenidamente mientras mi mente trataba de procesar lo que había dicho. ¿Hermano? ¿Será que él es el difunto hermano de Fubuki?_

 _-Tú eres Fubuki Atsuya – habló por primera vez Lazuri._

 _-Así es preciosa – respondió guiñándole el ojo y dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta haciéndola sonrojar levemente mientras intentaba controlarme para no matar a ese tipo, que ahora llevaba el nombre de Atsuya._

 _-¡Por Dios Atsuya! – corrió Lazuri a abrazarlo como si ya se conocieran, eso sin duda me hizo enfadar más. ¿Por qué lo abraza de aquella manera?_

 _-A mí también me da gusto verte, aunque no te conozca – dijo cuándo se separaron de aquel cariñoso abrazo._

 _-¿Pero cómo es que estas vivo? – le preguntó mirándolo impresionada. – se suponía que habías muerto en la avalancha_

 _-Veo que mi hermano ya les contó la historia – sonrió por lo bajo. – que chismoso es_

 _-No por nada somos sus amigos – le dije un tanto furioso no por los celos que sentía sino por lo que había dicho de su hermano._

 _-Hey, tranquilo, solo trataba de calmar el ambiente porque no crean que no me di cuenta de que estaban huyendo de mí_

 _-¿Pero cómo…?_

 _-Muy fácil, yo les venía a preguntar si no saben dónde pueda encontrar a Shiro y darle la sorpresa de que Atsuya Fubuki está vivo_

 _-¿Y porque precisamente con nosotros?_

 _-Pues ustedes son del mismo equipo que él y era algo normal que conociendo a Shiro y su historia me dirían donde se encuentra y pensándolo bien, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?_

 _-No podemos decirte, lo lamento – dije algo avergonzado._

 _-¿Pero porque? – protestó algo molesto._

 _-Es algo complicado_

 _-¡¿Complicado?! – gritó furioso llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba por ahí. – complicado es pasar casi 10 malditos años estar alejado de tu única familia y peor aún que tu propio hermano te considere muerto, eso sí es complicado_

 _-No hables de lo que no sabes – ahora fui yo el que gritó soltando a su paso la mano de Lazuri para agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa. – así que mejor vete por donde viniste y ni se te ocurra decir que nos has visto porque si me llego a enterar que abriste tu boca, ¡te mataré!_

 _-No me amenaces idiota – me respondió quitando mi mano, de una manera no tan linda de su camisa.- tu solo di donde y cuando que te estaré esperando_

 _-Aquí y ahora, ¿Qué opinas? – lo reté con una sonrisa desafiante._

 _-Me parece perfecto – me devolvió el gesto._

 _-¡Ya basta los 2! – gritó Lazuri a lo que paramos en seco. – se están comportando como unos completos idiotas además de que me están avergonzando enfrente de todas estas personas – se volteó a ver a todo el público que observaba detenidamente aquella escena, como si de una película se tratara. – que por cierto, ¿no tienen nada más que hacer? ¡Chismosos! – al escuchar eso la gente que estaba ahí siguieron con sus labores puesto que Lazuri los había asustado de una manera que era difícil de explicar. No miento me dio algo de gracia pero al ver que ella se volteaba a volver a mirarnos esa gracia se convirtió de nuevo en temor. – quita esa cara Shuya Goenji que ni creas que no te estaba observando y en cuanto a ti Atsuya Fubuki – se giró para ver a Atsuya quien también temblaba asustado. – no deberías juzgar a las personas antes de conocer sus historias y todo lo que han sufrido a causa de situaciones parecidas a esta, si, sé que te duele no saber dónde está Shiro y que estas desesperado por encontrarlo pero créeme que cuando te decimos que no podemos decirte, es que ¡No podemos hacerlo! Así que para aclarar ambos asuntos iremos ahora mismo a una cafetería, me compraran un café capuchino ¡cada uno! Y hablaremos civilizadamente, ¡¿SI O SI?! – gritó aún más alto. No sabía que se podía hacer eso._

 _-Si – dijimos al mismo tiempo emprendiendo el viaje a la cafetería más cercana mientras la gente nos observaba asombrada al darse cuenta que el poder femenino era superior al masculino._

Y desde ese día he tenido que soportar a Atsuya en la mañana, tarde y noche. Aunque el juró por su vida no decir nada con tal de un pequeño precio.

Estar cerca de nosotros.

Bueno no de mí, sino de Lazuri y del bebé.

Porque según el no estaban completamente protegidos por mí. Pero eso era una total mentira si lo único que en realidad quiere ese es comer y dormir gratis.

-¿Y qué desayunaremos hoy Shuu-Baka? – me preguntó recargándose en la pared. Como decía solo viene a comer.

-Para Lazuri unos deliciosos Hot Cakes, para mí una taza de café y para ti – volteé a ver al ansioso inquilino.- absolutamente nada ya que esta no es tu casa así que hazme el favor de irte inmediatamente antes de que te eche a patadas

-Que cruel eres Shuu-Baka, ya ni agradeces que he guardado muy bien el secreto que a decir verdad no me lo pediste, ¡Me amenazaste! – agarró una cuchara y le vertió algo de mermelada y me la lanzó.

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota del demonio?! – le grité totalmente furioso empezando de nuevo una pelea.

Esto era lo que tenía que soportar por ver feliz a Lazuri quien estaba desayunando tranquilamente sin tomarle importancia a la situación pues siempre cada día sucedía lo mismo. Sonreí tras darme cuenta que nuestra vida poco a poco iba cambiando, convirtiéndose por fin en una vida que sería perfecta no solo para nosotros sino también para nuestro bebé que muy pronto veríamos por primera vez.

* * *

Bueno esta historia ha estado surgiendo de mi cabeza desde que leí el fanfic de "El alma de Raimon" que por cierto esta súper mega ultra buena. Como se abran dado cuenta Atsuya está vivo y la razón es porque amo en verdad a ese personaje y sería algo muy cruel que estuviera muerto ya que va a hacer alguien muy importante en esta historia.

Le agradezco a **32ananeko123** por haber sido la primera en dejar el primer comentario que he tenido desde que me entre a FanFiction. En verdad te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Espero tener más Review ´s porque enserio quiero saber si soy buena escribiendo y que les gusta mi historia y las que muy pronto subiré.

Además de que muy pronto haré un fanfic para los fanáticos de Naruto, titulada "Los Infieles".

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3 Akio Fudou

Capítulo 3

Narra Fudou

-Aun pienso que haberla dejado sola está mal – me decía mi mejor amigo Seiya Tobitaka haciendo que soltara mis "famosos" chasquidos de lengua.

¿Qué acaso no había escuchado nada de lo que le dije?

¡MI NOVIA ME ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO!

Y con unos de mis mejores amigos:

Sakuma Jirou

Tomé otro trago de la botella que hace poco había pedido, usualmente no bebo mucho aunque muchos piensen lo contrario, pero en situaciones como estas uno necesita beber para descargar su ira.

 _Ira…_

Eso es lo que sentía al recordar el engaño de Lazuri. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué acaso no sabía que ella era todo para mí? ¿Qué prefiero morir al no estar a su lado? ¿Qué ella es la única que me complementa? ¿La única que me ha hecho sentir lo que nunca antes había sentido?

 _Amor…_

Pues al parecer no lo sabía porque si lo hiciera jamás me hubiera engañado.

-Si sigues con tus celos, la perderás Fudou

Chasqué la lengua por segunda vez en esa noche. Ya estaba harto de escuchar las quejas y reclamos de Tobitaka quien aseguro que jamás ha tenido ninguna novia en su maldita vida, pero de cierta manera, tenía razón.

Mis celos estaban llegando a un extremo que ni si quiera yo podía controlar.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo sentí. Era muy pequeño y en ese entonces quería toda la atención de mi madre hacia mí que para mis hermanos quienes al parecer competían en mi contra pero era en vano ya que siempre terminaba ganando.

Al crecer me había dado cuenta de mis errores pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Me prometí a mí mismo nunca jamás volver a sentirlos pero al conocer a Lazuri fue inevitable debido a que sabía que no solo yo estaba enamorado de ella sino también algunos de mis compañeros.

Pero todo cambio luego de que ella se convirtiera en mi novia oficial, y fue ahí donde muchos lo dejaron de intentar por el simple hecho de que si hacían algo se las verían conmigo; de cierta manera me reconfortaba que ella me hubiera elegido a mí pero aun así seguía sintiendo celos que por lo menos podía controlar.

Hasta que llegó un día en que no pude controlarme más y fue ahí donde comenzaron a fluir con más intensidad.

 _Observaba como Lazuri platicaba Hiroto tras haber ganado un partido. Ella había ido a animar el equipo pero en vez de eso animó al alienígena y gracias a eso él había anotado los 3 goles vencedores, superando a Goenji quien tan solo anotó 2._

 _De un momento a otro ambos se estaban abrazando. Apreté los puños muy fuerte que podría decirse que sangre escurría por mis manos._

 _Estaba molesto._

 _Se separaron luego de unos minutos y Hiroto se fue de ahí hacía los vestidores, así que decidí ir con Lazuri quien al verme me brindó una de sus hermosas sonrisas a lo que yo chasqué la lengua dándole a entender que estaba muy furioso._

 _-¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó cuando empezamos a caminar._

 _-Nada…– respondí secamente._

 _-Sé que te sucede algo – se detuvo de repente a lo que yo la imité guardando mis manos en mis bolsillos. – dime_

 _-Pues si quieres saber porque no mejor vas y le preguntas a Hiroto_

 _-¿Hiroto? – se preguntó a si misma tratando de analizar mis palabras. – ¿Estás celoso cierto?_

 _-¿Celoso? ¿De él? Por favor – me burlé cruzado de brazos. – solo que me molesta que te haya invitado a apoyarme a mí pero en vez de eso vienes a apoyar al alienígena_

 _-Claro que te apoyé Akio – protestó mirándome frente a frente. – pero Hiroto es mi amigo también lo tengo que apoyar_

 _-¡Pero yo soy tu novio así que por lo tanto tu atención debe de estar centrada en mí no en él! – le grité._

 _-Ya estoy harta de tus celos_

 _-Y yo ya estoy harto de tus salidas con tus amiguitos sobre todo con Hiroto_

 _-¡No tienes por qué sentir celos, él solo es mi amigo pero por lo que veo es inútil que sigamos si no confías en mí! – me gritó a lo que yo simplemente la azoté contra la pared sin ninguna gentileza causando que en su rostro se formara una mueca de dolor._

 _-Los celos son celos, pero si me dejas por Hiroto o por cualquier otro, lo mato a él y te mato a ti. Igualmente, como me gusta que me gustes Lazuri y que me des tantos celos. Te quiero demasiado – dije para después besarla apasionadamente pero al notar que no me correspondía le di una fuerte bofetada haciendo que sus labios comenzaran a sangrar._

 _Ella inmediatamente abrió los ojos tocándose la parte afectada, sin duda le había dolido hasta el alma pero se lo merecía. Sin más la volví a besar y esta vez sí que me correspondió._

 _Sentir sus labios con sangre pegarse contra los míos era algo excitante. Tal vez eso suene a masoquismo pero simplemente no lo pude evitar._

 _Eso me volvió loco._

 _No sé como pero cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos ambos en mi habitación, uniendo nuestros cuerpos uno con el otro, sintiendo la misma sensación indescriptible pero satisfactoria._

 _Luego de varias horas de estar haciendo el amor nos recostamos en la cama. Ella encima de mi pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello de manera suave y delicada._

 _Sin duda ambos estábamos muy agotados como para hacer algo más aunque otra ronda de sexo no estaría mal._

 _De pronto sentí unas cuantas gotas sobre mi pecho, ante eso me alarme ya que sabía perfectamente de quien eran esas lágrimas, de Lazuri. Me senté lentamente de la cama para poder observarla bien; ella lloraba a mares mientras se tocaba la parte donde yo la había golpeado horas antes y entendí su comportamiento._

 _Le había afectado demasiado y más porque le había prometido jamás lastimarla al momento en que me volví su novio._

 _La abracé de manera sobreprotectora tratando de calmarla pero no podía._

 _-No llores – le susurré en su oído para que me escuchara. – por favor_

 _-Yo…– trataba de articular palabra pero simplemente no podía hacerlo._

 _-Perdóname – la abracé más fuerte. – por favor, yo nunca quise hacerte eso pero los celos me cegaron_

 _-Te dije que no tenías por qué sentirlos_

 _-Lo sé – admití tratando de no llorar. – Pero entiéndeme, yo jamás había sentido esto en mi vida y el tenerte a ti – le acaricié una de sus mejillas. – una chica hermosa y extraordinaria a mi lado es inevitable sentirlos. Por favor perdóname_

 _-Entiendo Akio – dijo cuando ya estaba un poco más calmada a lo que yo la volví a abrazar. – solo no quiero que vuelvas a sentirlos_

 _-Jamás – sonreí tomando su mano para luego besarla. – te lo prometo_

Luego de aquel día he hecho todo lo posible para poder controlarme pero simplemente no podía al ver como todos los degenerados de mis compañeros de equipo pero sobre todo de mis amigos pues al parecer ninguno entendía que ella es mía.

Nunca le volví a pegar a Lazuri aunque si teníamos algunas peleas pero lo bueno es que al final de todo ella me perdonaba porque me amaba y de cierta manera me hacía sentir bien al saber que yo tenía algo muy valioso de ella.

 _Su amor…_

Pero al ver con mis propios ojos que ella me estaba siendo infiel con Sakuma perdí el control y descargué toda la ira acumulada durante todo el maldito año y se la di a saber a ella.

Y eso me hace volver a este sucio bar, donde por casualidad había encontrado con Tobitaka.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás Fudou?

-Tks…no lo sé – le di otro sorbo a la bebida.

-Bueno, si yo fuera tú, intentaría cambiar por ella – comentó apenado.

-¿Y tú crees que no lo he intentado? – lo volteé a mirar algo fastidiado por su comentario.

-Todo puede esperarse de ti Fudou

-Como digas

-Aún no puedo creer que Lazuri te engañe con Sakuma. Eso simplemente es algo ilógico ya que ella te ama con todo su corazón

-¿Y si tanto me ama, por qué me engañó?

-A lo mejor solo confundiste las cosas

Y fue allí donde llegué a la conclusión final de todos mis pensamientos. Lazuri no me podría haber engañado mucho menos con Sakuma ya que aunque lo moleste y me burle de él sé que ninguno de los 2 me traicionaría de esa manera.

Pero que idiota he sido.

Me levanté del asiento empezando a correr hacia la salida, no sin antes dejar un montón de billetes que podría decirse que deje lo triple de lo que había elegido pero eso no me importaba ya que lo primero era pedirle disculpas a Lazuri.

Ojala ella me perdone.

No es que fuese la primera vez que hiciera algo parecido pero era la primera vez que le demostraría que enserio voy a cambiar por ella.

Me detuve enfrente de nuestro departamento para acomodar mi ropa, estaba algo sucia por el polvo que había obtenido al correr de aquella manera que hasta mí me sorprendió; sonreí para mis adentros al recordar que algo parecido había pasado hace unos meses, Lazuri me había preguntado si quería en un futuro formar una familia a lo que simplemente respondí que era una tontería hablar de eso. No es que no quisiera tenerla pero era mucho trabajo y más para un jugador como yo; siempre estar viajando a varios países para los partidos y llegar a casa cansado tras un largo entrenamiento sin hacer o decir absolutamente nada no era vida para mis hijos y mucho menos para ella. Tras ese pensamiento, corrí hasta la farmacia más cercana para comprar todos los preservativos posibles para no tener "sorpresas inesperadas" en un futuro no muy lejano.

No quería hijos, al menos en ese momento.

Al entrar a mi casa pude notar que todo era un total desorden. Los muebles al igual que algunas decoraciones estaban destruidos, vidrios y varias rosas estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Todo estaba cubierto de sangre.

Me sentí culpable al ver aquel lugar destruido pero gané valentía y subí hacia las habitaciones de arriba buscando a Lazuri pero ella no se encontraba en ningún lado. Rápidamente comencé a preocuparme. ¿Y si ella en verdad estaba mal?

No. No podía ser verdad.

Me negué a creer todos los pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente así que decidí ir a hablar con nuestra vecina, quien simplemente me había dicho que un joven había entrado a la casa y se la había llevado. ¿Un secuestro? Por supuesto que pensé eso en aquel momento pero mi vecina siguió hablando diciendo que ella se había ido por su propia voluntad aunque claramente no asimilaba que eso fuera verdad, al menos que…

Goenji estuviera enterado de todo.

 _¡Mierda! –_ pensé. Si Goenji estaba enterado de todo, no cabía duda que iría a prisión por el resto de mi vida pero lo que en verdad me preocupaba no era eso, sino que si iba no volvería ver a mi querida Lazuri.

Y sin eso no podía vivir.

Regresé a mi casa, empezando a buscar alguna pista para poder relacionar el que Goenji se hubiera llevado a Lazuri y el que ella se hubiera ido con él con tal facilidad.

Revisé la lista de llamadas recientes.

 _Última llamada_

 _Shuya Goenji_

Observar aquel nombre hizo que me llenara de rabia. Así que era verdad que Goenji se la había llevado. ¿Las razones? No las sabía mucho menos las comprendía así que decidí tomar mi chaqueta para salir a la calle y empezar a buscar a Lazuri.

Tal vez esa búsqueda tardaría más que un solo día pero estaba más que dispuesto a encontrarla porque cuando uno ama de verdad a una persona es capaz de buscarla hasta el fin de los tiempos.

 _El amor…_

Esa era la razón por la cual la buscaba además de que no quería que iniciara una nueva vida con alguien más ya que su vida está junto a la mía.

Y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo.

Continuará...

* * *

Muy bien, hasta ahora creo que no he tenido mucha fama en la historia pero aun asi no me daré por vencida.

Como había comentado en el capítulo anterior, haré un fanfic de Naruto llamado "Los Infieles" y como quiero complacer a todo el público haré varios One Shot acerca de las parejas que ustedes quieran de esta serie y de la de Diabolik Lover´s haré peticiones.

Ya sea si quieren un Ayato (o quien sea) x Reader lo hago tan solo pidanlo en los comentarios.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
